Fuga
Fuga (フウガ Fūga) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. He is voiced by Hiroshi Matsumoto in the Japanese version and by Imari Williams in the English version. He is only recruitable in the Revelation route. Profile The chieftain of Hoshido's Wind Tribe and best friend of the late King Sumeragi. He possesses a majesty unique to a veteran hero and his entire body exudes the presence of a stalwart warrior. He uses his opponent’s strength to determine their character and ability. In addition, he is Hayato's adoptive father: he was a close friend of Hayato's mother (whom he had feelings for, but never confessed them to her), and when she and her husband were murdered by Faceless, Fuga took their child in. He is the most loved by children. His birthday is January 8. Birthright On the way to find Takumi and Ryoma, the Avatar and the party are halfway through the Eternal Staircase when they are attacked by Faceless. After battling them, they find out they were members of the Wind Tribe and that Iago disguised them as Faceless. Arriving at the Wind Tribe Village, the party goes to tell Fuga that their deaths were a misunderstanding. Fuga tells them that he will believe them if they can defeat him. After the battle, Fuga notices that the Avatar has the Yato on them and comments about it and how he was friends with Sumeragi. He tells the Avatar that he already knows about the incident and believes them, because he would have never expected strangers to be willingly taken to his doorstep. After a short conversation, as part of a "mutual agreement", he allows Hayato to travel with the Avatar. Conquest In Chapter 20, Fuga meets with the Avatar and the Nohrian forces. Playing a neutral role in the war with Hoshido and Nohr, he blocks a passage leading deeper into the caves. Before he lets them through, he challenges them to a fight to see if they are worthy enough to use the passage. Fuga and his Wind Tribe members fight the Nohrian forces on a windy passageway to put them at a disadvantage, and after he is defeated he deems them worthy enough. He later leaves with Hayato, wishing them luck. Revelation In Chapter 9, Fuga is very angry at the Avatar's group since he believes they killed some of his clansmen. He can be recruited through My Castle by raising the Bath House to level three, taking the place of Izana. Personality Fuga's philosophy is that innocence can be proven through one's conviction in battle. Fuga has devoted so much of his life to fighting that he questions if he spent his life well, wishing he had enjoyed life and started a family like Sumeragi. He wonders if he is so old he should retire, but the Avatar encourages him his wisdom is needed for their cause to be successful. Near the end of their supports he also shows some fatherly qualities towards the Avatar. He acts as a mentor towards Hayato, and a bit towards the Avatar, pushing them forward on their path of peace in Revelation. In-Game Base Stats As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 8 - Fierce Winds |-|Normal= Sword - B Lance - C Axe - C |Item= Iron Katana Iron Mace Secret Book }} |-|Hard= Sword - B Lance - C Axe - C |Item= Steel Katana Iron Mace Secret Book }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - A Lance - B Axe - B |Item= Steel Katana Iron Mace Secret Book }} Conquest Chapter 20 - Winds of Change |-|Normal= Sword - A Lance - B Axe - B |Item=Steel Nageyari Silver Katti Steel Mace Secret Book (Dropped) }} |-|Hard= Sword - A Lance - B Axe - B |Item=Steel Throwing Naginata Silver Katti Steel Mace Secret Book (Dropped) }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - A Lance - B Axe - B |Item=Steel Nageyari Silver Katti Steel Mace Secret Book (Dropped) }} Revelation Chapter 9 - Wanderer |-|Normal= Sword - B Lance - C Axe - C |Item= Iron Katana Iron Naginata Iron Club Master Seal (Dropped) }} |-|Hard= Sword - B Lance - C Axe - C |Item= Iron Katana Iron Naginata Iron Club Master Seal (Dropped) }} |-|Lunatic= Sword - B Lance - C Axe - C |Item= Iron Katana Iron Naginata Iron Club Master Seal (Dropped) }} Growth Rates |40% |35% |0% |25% |15% |30% |20% |10% |} * Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their joining class Max Stat Modifiers | +2 | -1 | +1 | 0 | -1 | +2 | -2 |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Hayato *Kana (if Fuga is his father) Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|Revelation= |} Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} Special Classes |} Quotes Refer to Fuga/Quotes Possible Endings ; Avatar and Fuga : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise Queen of Valla. Fuga resigned as Chief of the Wind Tribe to spend more time in Valla with his new wife. Etymology Fuga's name may come from Fūga (風牙), meaning "wind fang". Trivia *Fuga shares his English voice actor, Imari Williams, with Benny. *If the female Avatar marries Fuga, the resulting Kana would be Hayato's adoptive brother. *Fuga was voted as the 35th most popular male character on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. *Fuga's attacks create a unique wind effect, a reference to him being chieftain of the Wind Tribe. *Unlike other romance options, Fuga's hair color is not shown. However, should the Avatar marry Fuga, the hair color of Kana will be a chestnut brown. Gallery Fuuga (FE14).png|Fuga's portrait. Fuugaavatar.png|Fuga's official Twitter icon. FEF Fuuga My Room Model.png|Fuga's Private Quarters model. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters